Génesis y apocalipsis
by peke-chan
Summary: Los humanos son tan frágiles. La acción correcta en el momento, tiempo y espacio adecuado pueden romperle, hacerlo trizas. Pero hay algo positivo en tal verdad, y es que de esa forma es más sencillo empezar de cero, transformar. Es un ser que puede destruirse, sin embargo rehacer.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Es autoría de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Amigo secreto:** ArcanaMoon

Este fic participa en "AMIGO SECRETO: SEGUNDA EDICIÓN" del Foro La aldea oculta entre las hojas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Génesis y apocalipsis**

* * *

 **Por Peke-chan**

* * *

La oscuridad lo envolvía casi todo como una manta interminable a duras penas cortada por chispazos de luz que provenían de algunas velas esparcidas al azar. Figuras errantes se formaban en la superficie rocosa de todo el sitio, hacia donde se alcanzara a mirar. Podía escucharse el sonido susurrante del viento que se colaba por la única entrada y salida de aquella cueva, pasos seguros e inquietos, y jadeos desesperantes, que eran opacados por el deslizar agudo de una hoja metálica siendo afilada, el cual, de alguna forma, seguían en un patrón con los suspiros agitados en una sincronía. Al menos, así lo percibía con la calma que sentía en el momento.

—N-no entiendo…

—¿Qué no entiendes?

—¿Por qué?

—Sé que nunca has sido muy bueno con la palabra, pero tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo y explicarme.

Lo vio tomar aire entrecortado con una vulnerabilidad que causaba lástima. No era eso lo que deseaba, no le quería acobardado por la confusión. Y a pesar de que se hacía una idea de lo que se refería, anhelaba escuchar más su voz.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Lo dije antes y creí que había quedado claro. Lo hago por nuestro bienestar. Tú más que nadie deberías entenderlo. Tú forzaste tus pasos por el camino que elegiste y, como siempre, yo te sigo. Me guío bajo tu ejemplo. Verás, hay periodos en la vida que te exigen empujar al destino hacia la dirección correc—.

—¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver?! —exclamó con voz rasposa generando una tos imparable que parecía dejarlo sin el poco aire que sentía ingresar a sus pulmones.

Suspiró. No encontraba agrado en ser reiterativa.

—Te dije que no te esforzaras. —reprendió poniéndose en pie y caminó hasta la mesa para agarrar un vaso de agua a medio acabar—. La droga es demasiado fuerte. Estás muy débil y debes ser cuidadoso. —Continuó, dándole del líquido ante la condición limitada de sus extremidades.

La tarea le tomó algunos minutos hasta que la tos cesó por completo, antes de regresar el vaso a su sitio y volver a sentarse; a afilar.

—Dime… la verdad. —murmuró con esfuerzo.

—Entiendo que te sea difícil asimilarlo ahora, —decía mientras generaba la agudeza del cuchillo siendo afilado—, pero yo te ayudaré a lograrlo.

—Tú no eres así. Si estás siendo amenazada o controlada, dímelo, yo puedo ayudarte. Sé que jamás harías esto por querer. Libérame y yo…

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por una risita desconocida, ajena, foránea a pesar de pertenecer a alguien que creyó alguna vez conocer.

—Podría sentirme ofendida por lo que dices, sin embargo, sigo siendo la misma chica comprensiva que halla el lado bueno de todo. No lo puedo evitar.

—No pued…

—Deja que te cuente una historia, Naruto-kun. Serás la segunda persona en escucharla, pero el único en saberla.

—¿A q-qué te refieres?

—Paciencia. Tenemos tiempo suficiente.

 **/ooo/**

Los humanos son tan frágiles. La acción correcta en el momento, tiempo y espacio adecuado pueden romperle, hacerlo trizas. Pero hay algo positivo en tal verdad, y es que de esa forma es más sencillo empezar de cero, transformar. Es un ser que puede destruirse, sin embargo rehacer.

Tomaron años para que me destruyeran. Fue un proceso lento, doloroso, muy tortuoso. No obstante, renací.

El primer fragmento que se desmoronó de mí ser, tardó horas aun cuando la mente de una niña como lo era yo, no tuviese la conciencia suficiente para comprenderlo. La muerte de mi madre fue un evento que marcó mi existencia; el inicio del fin. Pues, así como los humanos son frágiles, tienden a ser simples. Mi papá eligió el camino rápido para afrontar el dolor, una decisión simple, con un objetivo sencillo de desahogar sus penas en la hija mayor, bajo la retorcida idea de que esta podría soportarlo. Mi hermana era una recién nacida y él, el líder de su clan con una imagen qué proteger. Sencillo.

Aun así, en su momento no percibía tal simpleza. Todo me era complejo porque nadie podía ayudarme. Mi hermana era demasiado pequeña y su cerebro muy lavado como para servir de algún apoyo, mi primo estaba ahogado en un mar de odio y los sirvientes no eran opción. Estaba sola y nadie podía saberlo, pues fuera de esas enormes cuatro paredes, la gente veía una imagen distinta y falsa. A diferencia de ti, ninguno podía llegar a descifrar la procedencia de esa timidez intensa, enfermiza.

Viví un periodo largo sin esperanza hasta que te conocí.

Desde el primer día en que mis ojos se posaron en ti, creció en mí una curiosidad que convertí en voluntad. Supongo que podríamos llamarlo obsesión sana, pues me sirvió para soportar la humillación y el abuso. Eras tan fuerte, tan decidido, impulsivo, travieso e inocente. Todo lo que yo no era pero deseaba ser. Todo lo que me causaba una inmensa frustración.

Mis deseos se quedaban atrapados dentro de esa carne débil. Cada vez que trataba de acercarme y hablarte, esa carne se congelaba. Yo añoraba que fueses mi amigo pero eras tan brillante y enceguecedor, tan inalcanzable; y mis pasos eran demasiado lentos. Y lo peor era que muchos lo notaron. Ellos creen que no lo sabía, pero me di cuenta y dolía. Pudieron ayudarme, ser un enlace y guiarme. No los culpo, tu luz también les llegaba.

O, quizás, estaban distraídos al igual que tú.

Su cabello rosa es muy llamativo, y sus ojos jade aún más hermosos que los míos. Debo ser honesta, no me extraña que estuvieses encantado por ella, y aunque dolía, por un tiempo acepté esa realidad porque me ayudó a descubrir mi enamoramiento, y si eso te hacía feliz nada más importaba. Pero los constantes rechazos… Ver tus vanos intentos por alcanzarla no era algo que supiese sobrellevar; seguía siendo débil.

Lo fui durante tus penas, la pérdida de un amigo, las misiones que te llevaban al límite, la muerte de tu ser querido, tus fallos y el agobio que sufriste bajo tanta presión; me destrozaron aún más que las palabras hirientes de mi padre y el odio de mi hermana. Y el colapso sucedió cuando me engañé a mí misma, ese penoso día en que el intento por salvarte fracasó sin remedio.

Fue un colapso que me obligó a buscar el hombro de la persona que menos esperaba. Nadie lo sabe, pero la relación con mi primo me era tan bizarra que tuve renuencia, aun así, nunca pude negar que era el único que me conocía, que sabía leerme y quien pudo confirmar con mi relato aquello que ya sospechaba.

Esa fue la conversación con la que inició mi reconstrucción y la última que tuve con él. La guerra me lo arrebató, pero con su burlesca ironía, me enseñó el secreto de las pérdidas, ese que recae en la percepción de la vida.

Cuando él murió pude presenciar el efecto que tuvo en ti, y eso me ayudó a recopilar los momentos similares que presencié y sobre los que escuché a lo largo de mi vida. Experimenté una total epifanía y una comprensión que de otra forma no habría podido apreciar.

En ese preciso instante, supe de la importancia de una pérdida para acelerar la reconstrucción.

 **/ooo/**

—¿La… importancia de la pérdida?

—Sí, Naruto-kun. La pérdida es un acelerador. Verás, tu niñez fue una pesadilla que duró años ante el rechazo y odio de la aldea, y tomó demasiado tiempo. Y aunque sufriste pérdidas, eras demasiado pequeño para que tuviese el efecto adecuado. —Lo vio agitar el cabeza en negación, confuso.

Suspiró resignada. Al parecer su relato había sido en vano.

—Naruto-kun ¿Qué habrías hecho si yo hubiese intentado traerte a la fuerza sin el efecto de la droga?

El aludido levantó la mirada y la observó extrañado.

—Me habría defendido.

—¿Por qué no pudiste pelear?

—No podía mover mi cuerpo, se sentía pesado y lento.

—Exacto. Tú eres una persona física, te desenvuelves mejor con los puños. Pero ahora, estás incapacitado y solo te quedó defenderte con palabras, intentar comprenderme. Pensar.

Naruto frunció el ceño y un brillo de realización surgió en sus ojos.

—No tuviste otra opción que cambiar tu percepción. En lugar de hallar huecos en mi defensa o algún punto para vencerme en batalla, pensaste en mi personalidad y la realidad de mis acciones.

Se levantó sintiéndose satisfecha con su logro y el brillo de su navaja, y caminó a paso lento dejando la herramienta que ya no le era necesaria, sobre la mesa.

—Sigues sin explicarme por qué estamos aquí, qué pretendes hacer.

—Era la única manera de aplicar el acelerador, cambiar tu percepción.

Se detuvo a menos de un metro frente a él. El filo relucía con el reflejo de las llamas.

—¿Para qué? —cuestionó nervioso.

—Para que puedas verme.

—¿Qué? No entiend… ¡Yo te veo Hinata! —exclamó olvidando la condición reseca de su garganta, provocando otro ataque de tos.

—Me ves de la forma incorrecta. —Alzó su mano libre para acariciar su mejilla y de paso limpiar una gota de sudor que la recorría—. No me ves, ni me oyes ni me hablas como deberías; y ya no tengo la paciencia ni la fuerza suficiente para esperar hasta que lo logres. Te has vuelto un ninja importante, aclamado por todos, y ellos te enceguecen con sus sonrisas y expresiones de gratitud, te ensordecen con sus halagos.

Pasaron algunos minutos en que solo lo observó. Lo admiró por completo. Sus ojos de mar azul y sus labios que por tanto deseó.

—¿Q-qué haces? —preguntó con nerviosismo al ver como uno de esos delicados dedos que no deberían ser usados para dañar, abrían sus labios y se forzaban dentro de su boca, acariciando la lengua.

—Te voy a destruir para hacer que renazcas, Naruto-kun.

El filo de la navaja brilló a centímetros de sus ojos abiertos por la impresión y el shock, antes de sentir un dolor punzante dentro de su boca, seguido de un líquido espeso y metálico que brotaba de esta y el forcejeo vano por librarse de las ataduras que lo apresaban en la silla.

—Los ninjas son tan frágiles sin chakra.

Y esta vez, la navaja se hundían en el mar azul.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Nota:** Hola! Primero me quiero disculpar con Arcana por la tremenda tardanza. Las fiestas se apoderaron de mí y caí a su merced. Lo lamento. Espero haya sido de tu agrado, si algo, me avisas y sé sincer.

La petición elegida fue:

 **Segundo Pedido** (Darkfic): Y hablando de Darkfics… quiero uno (extraño regalo de navidad) que involucré a Hinata COMO perpetradora, es decir, la que cause el sufrimiento (me gusta ver esa faceta de Hinata) que se vea el aspecto perturbador, psicológico, y sobre todo, la agresión de Hinata para con su víctima. No tiene que incluir Gore. La victima la deja a la elección de la persona, cualquiera MENOS Sakura. Preferiblemente ambientando en el mundo Ninja, no me importa si se trabaja en un AU, pero preferiría ver este fic en el mundo Ninja.

Chao, chao.


End file.
